


all the roads we have to walk are winding

by biremuslupin



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: 1090 AM era, Guitar giveaways, Jack and Sammy are not together but they would like to be, Lily knows Sammy's gay but Sammy does not, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sammy Stevens is Floridian, Sammy Stevens is repressed, Sammy Stevens is short, Title is a Wonderwall lyric but it makes sense within the context of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biremuslupin/pseuds/biremuslupin
Summary: Sammy, Jack and Lily give away an orange guitar.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	all the roads we have to walk are winding

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kfam fic but since i've had kfam brainrot for weeks Are We Really Surprised

Sammy Stevens, very professional journalist, hailing from the great state of Florida, blessing the radio waves as the regular folk with their nine-to-fives drive to work, had originally said that he would never be a part of some radio show that did cheap giveaways and discussed pop culture. He would do serious work and cover serious events and be taken seriously. And he will. Someday. 

Right now, though, he’s got years ahead of him, and this gig is new and temporary and paying alright. He’s just graduated, his dream job will show up when it’s good and ready. He can play the game. He can give away some dumb guitar signed by God knows who. It’s fine. He’ll get his Pulitzer one day. He’ll grin and bear this stupid, hideously orange guitar signed by some guy whose signature, practically illegible, begins with a P. 

“Alright, folks, you heard that correctly! We’re giving away a lightly used guitar, putrid orange, signed by, by the looks of it, someone named Princess,” Sammy pauses, leaning back in his chair as he eyes the ghastly guitar.

Jack looks as though he’s trying very hard to maintain a semblance of professionalism. “Pitbull,” he mouths, and Sammy squints at him, unable to tell what he’s saying.

“God, Sammy. Pitbull. We’re giving away a guitar signed by Pitbull,” Lily cuts in, shooting a look of disapproval in Sammy’s direction. He shrugs.

“Mr. Worldwide? 305? You’re the Floridian here, Stevens, not us,” she says. 

Sammy’s still looking at Jack, which, he thinks, is probably why he says what he says, out of some odd desire to gain his approval. “Potato, potato. You know, I’m pretty good at playing guitar myself.”

Jack smiles at that, and Sammy smiles back. 

“Yeah? What’s your go-to?” Jack asks, and Lily snorts.

“Wonderwall or something equally cheesy, I bet,” Lily answers before Sammy gets the chance to, and Jack groans at the thought.

“It’s not Wonderwall, is it, Sammy? You’re better than that.”

“He’s really not.”   
  
“He is!”

“It’s Wonderwall,” Sammy admits, if only to prevent the two from going back and forth for ages, as they’ll likely do if given the chance.

Jack lets out a sigh at the same time that Lily lets out a triumphant whoop.

“Now, Stevens, what’s a cool guy like you doing learning how to play  _ Wonderwall _ ? Surely, you’ve got an ounce of taste somewhere in that pretty, little head of yours,” Lily teases.

“You’re very generous, Lily, I’m not entirely sure he does,” Jack interjects.

“Not denying I’m pretty, though, are you Jack?” 

“‘Course not, dear. Not denying your being little either.”

“I am  _ not _ . 5’9” is a perfectly average height and I won’t be made to feel bad about it just because you  _ Californians _ are all ten feet tall!” Sammy proclaims, slapping the table in front of him for emphasis.

“Oh, please, Sammy. 5’11”,” Lily corrects.

“6’1”,” Jack adds with a laugh.

“ _ Absurd,”  _ Sammy remarks.

“Perfectly normal! We weren’t mocking your height, though, I believe we were mocking your poor music taste,” Lily says.

“We were not! We were discussing the fact that we’re giving away this God awful guitar to the tenth caller,” Sammy replies, tipping his chair in a vague direction of the guitar, stretching his arm out to wrap around its neck.

“It’s a wonderful guitar, Sammy!” Jack argues, nudging Sammy’s hanging arm with the toe of his sneaker to prevent him from knocking the guitar over. “And Sammy’s music taste is  _ fine _ . Wonderwall is a fine song.”

“It is _ not _ !” Lily and Sammy say simultaneously. They both look at each other, unsettled by the unanimity. 

“Music snobs, the both of you,” Jack declares with a shake of his head. “If it’s not a good song, why’d you learn it, Sammy?”

“Well, to pick up girls. Obviously,” Sammy replies.

“And how’s that working out for you?” Lily retorts.

Sammy looks to Jack, who looks to Lily, who looks to Sammy. The circle reverses. Lily bursts into laughter, and Jack does the same. Sammy frowns.

“It worked on plenty of girls in college!” 

“Because college girls in Orlando are known for their high standards,” Lily remarks, still laughing at Sammy.

“Hey! Let’s not diss the great city of Orlando! I’m sure they’re very nice up there,” Jack says, hitting Lily’s arm lightly.

“They’re not  _ here _ , Jack, you don’t have to stick up for them.”

“Well, if I don’t, who will?”

They both look to Sammy, who shrugs. “Hey, I’m a journalist. Objectivity, kids, remember?”

“Sorry,  _ grandpa _ ,” Lily says, drawing the word out. 

“Point made!” Jack says, pointing at Sammy, then at Lily.

Lily raises an eyebrow at her brother. Sammy tries to do the same, but fails. He raises both as a happy medium.

Jack smiles at Sammy’s shortcomings, and Sammy smiles back, satisfied with his failure, if only because it made Jack happy.

Lily looks from one to the other, clearly very aware of what it is that’s got Sammy so interested in her brother, despite his obliviousness to it all. She coughs, seemingly the only one remembering that they’re still  _ on air _ , for fuck’s sake.

“Right! So, now that that’s out of the way, it’s time for you lovely listeners to call in. You know the drill, you know the number, if you’re interested in owning a guitar signed by a dog, go on and give us a call!”


End file.
